bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Androyd09/Houdini Splicer
These little pricks are getting a well-deserved facelift into Badasses. (Badass Splicer ha!). *Masks: Each Sub-type will have their own mask : Electro-Bolt: Tin Foil Helmet : Incinerate: Flaming Balaclava : Winter Blast: Frozen Balaclava : Insect Swarm: Insect Hive : Telekinesis: X Pattern Balaclava : Hypnotize: Spiral Pattern Balaclava : Gravity Well: Night Sky Pattern Balaclava : Corruption: Black Balaclava with Green Spots : Push: Grey Balaclava : Dash: Light Blue Balaclava : Spider: Rabbit Mask *Weapons: : Plasmids including: Electro-Bolt, Incinerate!, Winter Blast, Insect Swarm, Telekinesis, Hypnotize, Gravity Well, Corruption, Push, Dash, Spider, or a combination of two. *Research Bonuses: : Level 1: +Damage : Level 2: Teleports easier to spot : Level 3: ++Damage : Level 4: Natural Camouflage : Level 5: 10% decrease in Splicer speed : Level 6: +++Damage : Level 7: Natural Camouflage 2 : Level 8: 10% decrease in elemental damage : Level 9: ++++Damage *Sub-Types: The stronger the sub-type, the rarer it is. : Sparky: An enemy who's got a 'shocking' personality. : Pyro: The original Houdini. : Frosty: They're as cold as ice. : Swarm: Quite the annoyance, always bugging everyone. : Professor: Scholarly, yet psychotic and sadistic. : Freud: They love to turn everyone on you. : Hawking: Rarely moving, they'll always try to 'wormhole' their way out of situations. : Orange: Acrid, foul, and on top of that, a deadly agent. : Force: Every one of them has joined the 'Dark Side.' : Flash: Such a Speed Demon. : Venom: They don't like being called 'Spidey!' : Combo: These guys are 'double trouble!' *New Tactics: Sparky: wait to attack until the player's near water, also can shock the player from quite a distance. However their stun effect is severely drained the farther they are. Pyro: In addition to their old patterns these Bastards love to randomly use the Flame Thrower ability of Incinerate! Frosty: Instead of being a clone of Pyro, these guys hang around groups of Thuggish and Leadhead Splicers who use them to freeze you for increased damage. Swarm: Always alone, these Splicers attack the player through repeated use of Insect Swarm, but these guys can control their swarms! This means the Player is the only thing these swarms attack. Professor: Using their powers of Telekinesis these powerful bastards always travel with Freuds. They pick up objects and throw them at you, or to cause passive enemies to attack you. Freud: While never dealing damage directly they will travel in packs with professors, and frequently enrage Armored Enemies and preoccupied Splicers to maul you to death. Hawking: When teleporting they barely move, opting to stand still, unless the use Gravity Well. They usually hang around tougher Splicers as assisstants. Orange: Quite deadly, Oranges are very poisonous, and they explode in a noxious cloud upon death. Force: These are completely silent, and teleport very close to you to blast the player with Push. Upon death, they release a powerful force field. Flash: These are completely silent just as Force are, and they teleport mid-range to ram into the player, knocking her down. Venom: Very few of these 'things' exist, they combine the traits of Houdinis and Spider Splicers, and often throw projectiles at you, then quickly teleporting away. Combo: These are a mix of two of the above sub-types with three being extremely rare: Venmon+anything, Orange+anything, and Professor+anything. Back To Splicers Back To Main Category:Blog posts